Toto IV
| genre = Rock | length = | label = Columbia | producer = Toto | prev_title = Turn Back | prev_year = 1981 | next_title = Isolation | next_year = 1984 | misc = }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B− |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = |rev4 = Classic Rock Revisited |rev4Score = B+https://www.classicrockrevisited.com/show_review.php?id=1557 | rev5 = Sea of Tranquility | rev5Score = }} Toto IV is the fourth studio album by American rock band Toto released in the spring of 1982 by Columbia Records. The lead single, "Rosanna", peaked at number 2 for five weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charts, while the album's third single, "Africa", topping the Hot 100 chart, became the group's first and only number 1 hit.artist=toto|chart=all}} Toto USA chart history, Billboard.com. Retrieved September 10, 2011. Both songs were hits in the UK as well, reaching number 12 and 3, respectively.Toto UK chart history , The Official Charts. Retrieved September 10, 2011. The fourth single, "I Won't Hold You Back", also peaked within the top ten on the Hot 100, at number 10, but atop the Billboard Adult Contemporary charts for three weeks. It also went into the top 40 in the UK. With the success of "Africa", the album climbed back into the top 10 in early 1983 on both sides of the Atlantic. Toto IV received six Grammy Awards in 1983 including Album of the Year, Producer of the Year for the band, and Record of the Year for "Rosanna". It reached number four on the ''Billboard'' 200 album charts in the United States, shortly after its release. It also reached the top ten in other countries, including Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Netherlands, Italy, Norway, the United Kingdom, and Japan. It was also the last Toto album to feature their original bassist David Hungate until his return in 2014 (with the release of their 2015 album Toto XIV) when he replaced by Mike Porcaro after the band’s recording of the album, and also the final album to feature original lead vocalist Bobby Kimball until his comeback in 1998 (with the release of the 1999 album Mindfields). Background After the success of their self-titled debut, Toto struggled to sustain success on their next two albums, Hydra and Turn Back. The band was under heavy pressure from Columbia Records to deliver a hit album with their next release or be at risk of being dropped from the label. The band went back to the formula that helped them succeed on their first album, having an album that touched on many different genres of music. They also utilized many outside musicians to help give the sound a more polished, fuller feel than they had on past albums. The recording took many months during 1981 and 1982 and the band was allowed a much larger than average recording budget. At a time when most bands were using a single 24-track recorder Toto used as many as 3 separate 24-track recorders at the same time.Classic Tracks: Toto's "Africa", Mix Online. Retrieved June 30, 2015. The 24-track recorders were linked with a computerized SMPTE timecode system that allowed for up to 69 individual tracks of sound simultaneously. This was the final album with the original Toto lineup. David Hungate, who moved to Nashville during the recording of the album, left the band to spend more time with his family. Two years later, prior to beginning recording of their follow-up album, Bobby Kimball was fired by the band due to drug issues that were damaging his voice. The band delayed touring after the release of the album to instead help in the production of Michael Jackson's Thriller album, as well as collaborating on Chicago's comeback album Chicago 16 that same year. Album's updated emblem Philip Garris's original emblem from the ''Toto'' album was updated to show four rings since this was their fourth album. The newer looking, well-polished ring around the hilt of the sword represented their latest work. Each successive ring showed a little more wear and a few more chips which represented the band's previous records. Track listing | extra4 =Kimball | length4 =3:17 | title5 =It's a Feeling | writer5 =Steve Porcaro | extra5 = S. Porcaro | length5 =3:05 }} | extra6 =Lukather | length6 =3:52 | title7 =Lovers in the Night | writer7 =Paich | extra7 =Paich | length7 =4:25 | title8 =We Made It | writer8 = | extra8 =Kimball | length8 =3:56 | title9 =Waiting for Your Love | writer9 = | extra9 =Kimball | length9 =4:12 | title10 =Africa | writer10 = | extra10 =Paich (verse) and Kimball (chorus) | length10 =4:55 }} Personnel Adapted from album's liner notes. Toto * Bobby Kimball – lead vocals , backing vocals * Steve Lukather – guitars, lead vocals , backing vocals , piano * David Paich – keyboards, lead vocals , backing vocals , orchestral arrangements , horn arrangements * Steve Porcaro – keyboards, lead vocals * David Hungate – bass guitar * Jeff Porcaro – drums, percussion Additional personnel * Lenny Castro – congas and percussion * Ralph Dyck – synthesizer * Gary Grant – trumpet * Jerry Hey – trumpet and horn arrangements * Jim Horn – saxophone , recorders * James Newton Howard – orchestral arrangements and conductor * Tom Kelly – backing vocals * Roger Linn – synthesizer programming * The Martyn Ford Orchestra – strings * Marty Paich – orchestral arrangements * Jimmy Pankow – trombone * Joe Porcaro – percussion , xylophone , tympani , marimba * Mike Porcaro – cello * Timothy B. Schmit – backing vocals * Tom Scott – saxophone * Jon Smith – saxophone Production * Produced by Toto * Engineers – Dick Gall, Bruce Heigh, Tom Knox, Greg Ladanyi, David Paich, Steve Porcaro and Al Schmitt * Tracks recorded by Al Schmitt (1, 3, 4, 5, 7 & 10), Tom Knox (2 & 9) and Greg Ladanyi (6 & 8) * Strings on tracks # 3, 5, 6 & 7 recorded by John Kurlander * Additional recording by Niko Bolas, Terry Christian, Jamie Ledner, Lon LeMaster, David Leonard and Peggy McCreary * Mixed by Greg Ladanyi * Mastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound (New York City) * Photography – Glen Christiensen, Sam Emerson and Jim Hagopian * Illustration – Joe Spencer * Album Package Concept – Steve Porcaro Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References Category:Toto (band) albums Category:1982 albums Category:Grammy Award for Album of the Year Category:Albums arranged by Marty Paich Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Albums recorded at Sunset Sound Recorders Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders Category:Albums recorded in a home studio